


Happy Mother's Day

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11





	Happy Mother's Day

A dozen pink roses are a staple in the McCall house every Mother's Day. Scott quickly runs out after his shift is over to the florist closest to his job. They always carry the freshest flowers, even on Mother's Day. He shoves the vase in his backpack with the actual flowers sticking out. He zips it tight and hopes the flowers will survive the ride back home.

Melissa has come to expect flowers every year and never tires of them. She's always takes that day off work, and Scott will find her cooking something by the time he gets home. This year she's making buñuelos for both of them. Scott makes his way to the kitchen, and hides his face behind the flowers, waiting for her to turn around.

When she does, she laughs and exclaims, “Happy Mother's Day to me!” She takes the roses and puts them up to her face; they smell as sweet as they are beautiful. As she sets them down, Scott pulls her in for a hug and holds her long enough for her to ask if he's okay.

“Yeah, I just love you,” Scott says onto her shoulder and holds her tighter. “Thank you for putting up with everything,” he tells her.

Melissa breaks away and holds his face in her hands. “You don't have to thank me for that. I'll always love my werewolf son,” she says and grins. “Now, come on, help me finish these because the movie is starting soon.”

“What are we watching?” Scott asks as he takes a spoon and starts dusting the hot buñuelos with a healthy dose of the sugar and cinnamon mixture.

“Oh, you know that one with Michael J. Fox where he's in high school, and on the basketball team-”

Scott raises an eyebrow and before she can finish her sentence, he interrupts her, “Really, mom?”

“Yes, really! You're the only one who can tell me how accurate it really is.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Every day leading up to Mother's Day feels like a dagger through her heart. Every commercial, every store window only serves to remind Allison of what she doesn't have anymore. It all feels like a cruel taunt aimed straight at her.

The morning is warm and sunny, just like her mom liked. She always loved sunny days; she said they energized her.

Chris knocks on her bedroom door and tries to schedule lunch with Allison, just to take her mind off Mother's Day. She appreciates the thought, but really, she just wants to be alone.

Every step she takes feels like she's closer and closer to breaking down. The cashier ringing up the bouquet of flowers makes a comment about how her mom will really enjoy them. Allison smiles as best she can and says, “I hope so.”

Walking into the cemetery on such a beautiful day just feels wrong. She should be at home with _both_ of her parents, but no matter how much she prays for that, it will never happen.

She walks past several mourners and wishes she didn't know exactly how they felt.

Seeing a headstone with her mother's name is still foreign to Allison. “Hi, mom,” she whispers. Allison can barely wish her a happy Mother's Day without her voice breaking.

She sets the flowers down on the grass, and kisses her fingertips, then presses them against the headstone. Victoria may have been cold and distant at times, but she still cared for her daughter, and she was still Allison's mother and she still loved her.

Allison leaves the cemetery and hopes that maybe next year it won't feel as bad as it does right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles gets up at ten in the morning and has breakfast with his dad, as they discuss their plans for the day. His dad asks if he will visit Claudia, and Stiles says he already has a plan, but won't tell him the details so he won't try to copy him. The sheriff finds that amusing.

It's been so long since Claudia passed away, and while the sorrow and hurt never goes away, they've learned how to deal with it as best as possible.

Later that afternoon, Stiles takes a quick detour and orders a Big Mac, fries, vanilla shake, and McNuggets; all Claudia's favorites. He puts on the radio as loud as it will go; he said it helps keep the bad feelings away.

There's no one else at the cemetery where she's buried, which gives him the opportunity to yell out her name at the top of his lungs as he liked to do upon first spotting her headstone.

“Hey, mom,” he says and sets his backpack down. “Happy Mother's Day. You've missed a lot,” he tells her headstone as he unzips the backpack and pulls out a white bed sheet.

“Like, Lydia and I are friends now. Can you believe that?” He stops and gestures with his hands as if she could see him, “I'm not saying I'm her best friend or anything, but it's nice. Scott has a new girlfriend. She's nice, too, but also supernatural.” He fixes the bed sheet and lies down, “At this point, I'm just waiting for _my_ superpowers to kick in,” he laughs.

“You also missed the second Captain America movie. Scott wanted to see it together but I said no. I didn't tell him why, though. It would have been a little weird to say I was waiting to see it with you.” Stiles takes his phone out of his pocket, and starts the movie. “It's doesn't look great because downloaded it. Don't tell dad. He'd blow a gasket if he found out I illegally download movies,” he laughs with a mouthful of fries.

Once the movie is over, he begins packing everything up. As he finishes, he feels almost guilty for leaving her behind. The only thing that comforts him is the possibility of seeing her again eventually.


End file.
